Dangerous Ishq
by KSarah
Summary: Kuch Prem Kahaaniya Sirf Anokhi Nahi, Anhoni Bhi Hoti Hai! *It's a Rajeya Fiction involving some paranormal and supernatural stuffs*
1. Chapter 1

Shreya was waiting for someone in a restaurant she was wearing a Blue color short dress and was looking very beautiful…she was here for a blind date which her sister Janhvi arranged for her it's been more than an hour she was waiting for the person but he was nowhere to be seen…

Shreya (in mind) - abhi tak nahi aaya? ek ghante se wait kar rahi hu mai hadd hoti hai! (she thought something) kya pata aa gaya ho? maine to usse kabhi nahi dekha mai pechanungi kaise! haan di ko call karti hu (she picked her phone from the table and was about to dial Janhvi's number when she heard a voice)

Voice - Hello Shreya!

Shreya shifted her gaze to the direction of the voice and saw a tall dark attractive muscular man about 25 wearing a light blue color shirt and a jeans he was looking very handsome Shreya just got lost in him the man snapped and she came out of her trance…

Shreya - aap! aap kaun hai?

Man (smiling) - mai vahi hu jiska aap intzaar kar rahi thi! (forwarding hand) Rajat Kumar!

Shreya was shocked to hear this she didn't expected her blind that would be such a hot guy she smiled back and shake hand with him…Rajat sat in front of her

Rajat - aapko jyada intzar to nahi karwaya mene?

Shreya (lying) - nahi bilkul nahi! infact mai bhi thodi der pehle hi aayi thi yaha!

Rajat - aap mujjse jhuth nahi bol sakti! (Shreya was shocked) aapki aankhe bata rahi hai ki aap jhuth bol rahi hai!

Shreya (tucking her hairs behind her ears) - vo actually!

Rajat (innocently) - I am sorry traffic mai fass gaya tha mai isiliye late ho gaya!

Shreya - no no! It's okay! vaise aapne mujhe pehchana kaise?

Rajat (lost) - aapko to lakho ki bhid mai bhi pehchan sakta hu! (he realised what he was saying) mera matlab hai aapki bahen ne aapka description diya tha to ussi se pehchan liya!

Shreya (impressed) - smart!

They talked for some more time and Then Shreya called the waiter to place the order….

Shreya (looking at the waiter) - mere liye ek cold cofee! aur aap Inn sir se puch lijiye unnhe kya chahiye!

Waiter (looking around,confused)- kis se puchu mam yaha to koi nahi hai!

Shreya (shocked) - koi nahi hai? ye aap kya bol rahe hai! ye mere saamne (she looked in the direction where Rajat was seating and was shocked to see the chair empty)

Waiter - koi bhi to nahi hai yaha par mam! mai aapka order lekar aata hu (the waiter left)

Shreya was shocked she looked around but Rajat was nowhere to be seen….she stood up and went outside in search of Rajat but he was nowhere to be seen

Shreya - ye kaise ho sakta hai? ye achanak se kaha gayab ho gaya! abhi to yahi tha

meanwhile someone tapped on her shoulder she turned and was shocked as well as scared to see Rajat!

Rajat (concerned) - kya hua? aap itni dari hui kyu lag rahi hai?

Shreya (cleaning sweat from her head) - nahi vo kuch nahi! (sigh) aap achanak se kaha chale gaye the?

Rajat - I am sorry vo actually ek bahut important call aa gaya tha to isiliye bina bataye chala aaya!

Shreya (understanding) - acha okay! chaliye andar chalte hai?

Rajat (without thinking) - nahii! (Shreya looked at him with questioning eyes) mera matlab hai hum kahi aur chalte hai na (he covered)

Shreya - okay! chaliye kaha chalna hai

Rajat - aapko mai ek special jagah lekar jaata hu!

Shreya happily agreed she sat in Rajat's car and he drove towards a place….he stopped the car at a beach….Shreya was surprised she stepped down of the car

Shreya (happily) - woww! mujhe beach bahut pasand hai! thank (she turned to the direction of the Rajat and was shocked not to see him there)

Shreya - ye Rajat kaha chala gaya! (loudly) Rajat! kaha ho aap? (suddenly someone blindfolded her eyes she touched the hand of the person) Rajat! aap ho kya?

Rajat (murmuring in her ears) - mujhe hi dhund rahi thi na! (he removed his hand from her eyes and forwarded a red rose bouquet towards her)

Shreya was very happy to see the bouquet she happily accepted it and turned to him…

Shreya (smiling) - thank you so much! aaj sach mai bahut acha lag raha hai I think this is the best date of my life!

Rajat smiled and holded her hand

Rajat - aaj pehli baar mile hai hum par naajane kyu aisa lagta hai jaise koi bahut purana rishta hai humara!

Shreya (smiling) - mujhe bhi aisa hi lag raha hai!

They both talked for sometime walking on the sand holding each other's hands they seemed to enjoy each other's company….it was just their first date but they were feeling like they know each other from years there were many similarities in their choices and taste…

Rajat drove the car towards her house…

Shreya (happily) - thanks for today! it was the best day of my life! fir kab milenge?

Rajat - ab to milte rahenge!

Shreya hugged him he too hugged her back…..she planted a quick kiss on his cheeks and stepped out of the car….Rajat smiled and left the place

Shreya entered in her house her face was glowing like a bulb Janhavi noticed it…

Janhavi (teasingly) - kya baat hai madam! bahut khush najar aa rahi ho! lagta hai aapki date kuch jyada hi achi gai hai!

Shreya (hugging her from behind and kissed on her cheeks) - di I love you! you know you are the best di in this world!

Janhavi - kya baat hai aaj itna butter kis khusi mai?

Shreya (happily) - mai aaj bahut khush hu! pata hai di aaj mai uss se pehli baar mili lekin aisa laga jaise saalo se jaanti hu usse! I think mujhe uss se pyaar ho gaya hai!

Janhavi (in disbelief) - kya? tu pehli baar mili hai aaj uss se! pyaar itni jaldi kaise ho sakta hai kisi se?

Shreya (dreamingly) - I know it sounds weird but I think I have fallen for him! Rajat Kumar he is the best guy I have ever meet

Janhavi (shocked) - Rajat Kumar? ye kaun hai?

Shreya (in disbelief) - di kyu majak kar rahe ho? Rajat Kumar ke saath hi to aapne mujhe date par bheja tha!

Janhavi (seriously) - mai majak nahi kar rahi hu Shreya! maine teri date kisi Rajat Kumar ke saath nahi balki Satish Singh ke saath fix ki thi!

Shreya (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai?

Janhavi (showing her the pictures) - ye dekh ye Satish hai mere office mai mera junior hai mene issi ke saath teri date fix ki thi!

Shreya was hell shocked to discover this she remembered her day with Rajat!

Shreya - agar ye vo ladka hai jisko aapne mujhse milne ke liye bheja tha! to fir vo kaun tha?

A/N - this is a 3-4 shot story on Rajeya containing some supernatural stuffs! Please do review and let me know should I continue it further or not? If you are interested in reading it further then please do review!


	2. Chapter 2

Shreya was very confused she was thinking about Rajat she even tried to call him many times but his phone was switched off….she started getting restless but was helpless to do anything…..it was night time Shreya was going towards her home driving her car suddenly she saw Rajat standing in the middle of the road….she got scared seeing him she immediately pressed the breaks the car stopped with a jerk just a few meters distant from Rajat….

Shreya kept her hand on her heart and took a deep breath she lifted her face up and looked in the front and was shocked not to see Rajat there…

Shreya (scared) - ye Rajat abhi to yahi thi! kaha chala gaya (sweat started forming on her head due to fear)

Suddenly someone knocked on her car door she shifted her gaze to the direction of the window and got scared seeing Rajat….

Rajat (banging on the window) - Shreya! gate kholo

Shreya sighed and opened the car door….Rajat sat beside her…

Rajat (touching her head) - car ki AC on hai fir bhi tumhe itna pasina kyu aa raha hai?

Shreya (cleaning the sweat) - nahi kuch nahi! (she took a deep breath and looked at Rajat) tum abhi to vaha saamne khade the yaha kab aaye?

Rajat (assuring) - aree baba jab tum niche dekh rahi thi tab!

Shreya (understanding) - ohh okay! (she remembered something) Rajat tumhare saath meri date nahi thi to fir Satish ki jagah tum vaha kya kar rahe the? aur tumne mujhse jhuth kyu bola?

Rajat - ohhh to tumhe sach pata chal gaya! (holding her hand) I am sorry Shreya mene tumse jhuth bola lekin mujhe laga mai tumhe sach bataunga to tum vaha se chali jaaogi! (touching her cheeks) Satish mera dost hai ussne hi mujhe vaha bheja lekin jab mai tumse mila to mai sab bhul gaya! I know this is not the right way but I Love You Shreya! I really do

Shreya was shocked to hear this sudden confession she was on cloud nine she immediately hugged him he too hugged her back

Shreya (happily) - I Love You too! and mene tumhe maaf kar diya! jo bhi hota hai ache ke liye hi hota hai aakhir jinhe milna hota hai vo mil hi jaate hai!

Rajat broke the hug and kissed on her forehead she smiled but she remembered something and got suspicious

Shreya (suspicious) - ek baat batao Rajat! tum achanak se aate ho achanak se gaayab ho jaate ho! kabhi kisi ke saamne mujhse nahi milte….mujhe kabhi kabhi shaq hota hai tum par humesha itne daravane tarike se entry lete ho!

Rajat - hahahhhahah! kahi tumhe aisa to nahi lagta na ki mai koi bhoot hu

Shreya (hitting his chest) - very funny! yaha meri jaan nikal rahi hai aur tum!

Rajat (hugged her and kissed on her hairs) - tum na sach mai bahut cute ho! ab tum ye sab mat socho…I have something for you (he broke the hug and removed a pendant from his pocket Shreya was surprised as well as happy he tied the pendant on her neck)

Shreya (touching the pendant) - bahut sundar hai! thank you so much

Rajat - haan sundar hai lekin tumse jyada nahi!

Shreya felt shy and buried her face in his chest….They drove towards the beach they spent some time there and went to their respective house…

1 month passed like this Shreya was very happy with Rajat! he made her believe in fairy tales but she didn't know what was store for her in future…she was in a mall with her friends for shopping she was trying her clothes in the trial room….she wore one dress and opened the door of the trial room to show her dress to her friend but got shocked on seeing Rajat

Shreya (shocked) - tum! tum yaha kaise?

Rajat (moving close to her) - tumse hi milne aaya tha!

Shreya (looking around) - ye sab log kaha chale gaye!

Rajat - chodo na! mai hu yaha vo kaafi nahi hai

Shreya (smiling) - acha! to kyu aaye ho tum yaha?

Rajat went close to her and holded her one hand before she could understand anything he slipped a ring in her finger…..she was shocked at his sudden act her eyes filled with happy tears

Shreya (teary) - ye?

Rajat (kissing her hand) - I love you!

Shreya smiled with tears and hugged him tightly…

Shreya - I Love You! I Love You So much! (she broke the hug and holded his hand) aao na mere saath mai tumhe apne friends se milwati hu!

Rajat (without thinking) - nahii! (trying to cover) mera matlab hai fir kabhi aaj thoda jaldi mai hu! hum shaam ko milte hai…..bye! I love you (he planted a quick kiss on her cheeks and went from there)

Shreya touched her cheek where he had kissed and smiled….

 **In Night**

Janhavi was out of town because of some office work so Shreya had called Rajat at her home….she was very happy she was wearing a red color saree and was looking very beautiful….she was waiting for Rajat impatiently meanwhile her door bell rang she ran towards the door and opened it and found Rajat bent on his knees holding a red rose bouquet

Rajat (smiling) - beautiful flowers for the most beautiful girl in this world!

Shreya smiled and took the flowers….Rajat entered inside and sat on the sofa

Rajat - Shreya! mujhe bahut bhukh lag rahi hai….kuch khane ko milega?

Shreya (biting her tongue) - I am so sorry maine to kuch banaya hi nahi! koi baat nahi mai abhi bana deti hu! (she moved to the kitchen and started cutting the vegetables)

Rajat too went there and hugged her from behind

Rajat (murmuring in her ears) - let me help you! (he touched her hand and started helping her cutting the vegetables)

Rajat thought something and intentionally make a cut on Shreya's finger

Shreya (in pain) - ahhhhhh! (she holded her finger with her other hand it was bleeding)

Rajat (removing white colour handkerchief from his pocket) - I am really sorry! (he puts the handkerchief on her bleeding finger some blood stains were visible on the handkerchief a victory smile appeared on his face he folded the handkerchief and kept it in his pocket again)

Rajat took her near the sink and clear her wounds….he make her sit on the sofa

Rajat - tum yaha baitho mai first ad lekar aata hu!

Shreya - haan vo mere cupboard mai hai! second floor par right mai hai mera room….mai tumhe dikha deti hu (she stood up)

Rajat - nahii tum baitho! mai le aaunga (he climbed the stairs and reached to Shreya's room)

He went close to the dressing table and picked her hair brush….her some hairs were still stuck inside the brush he removed the hairs from the brush and kept it inside a small plastic bag which he was carrying inside his pocket…

He moved to her cupboard and took out one duppata of her dress he glanced at the duppata and kept it inside his shirt….he looked around in order to be sure that nobody is watching him….he took a relief sigh and went outside with a first ad box

He sat beside Shreya and bandaged her finger Shreya was busy staring at him…

Rajat (touching her face) - tum thik ho na?

Shreya (touching his hand) - tum jab tak mere saath ho mujhe kuch ho hi nahi sakta! (kissing his forehead) I Love You Rajat! hum dono kabhi alag nahi honge mai humesha tumhare saath rahungi (she hugged him tightly) thanks for coming into my life! I love you

Rajat's face became dull hearing that tears formed in his eyes he was freezed he didn't returned the hug

Shreya broke the hug and was shocked to see tears in his eyes

Shreya (confused) - tumhari aankho mai ye aansu?

Rajat (holding her hand,teary) - I am sorry Shreya!

Shreya (confused) - sorry? lekin kis baat ke liye?

Rajat (covering) - nahi! kuch nahi…..ab mai chalta hu tum aaram karo! Bye (he kissed on her forehead and went from there)

Rajat sat in his car tears were continuously flowing from his eyes….he wiped his tears and drove towards his home

Shreya was very confused at Rajat's sudden changed behavior…..she was getting restless and didn't know the reason about it her sixth sense was warning her that something bad may happen

Shreya - mujhe aisa kyu lag raha hai jaise kuch bahut bura hone wala hai! ek ajeeb si baicheni ho rahi hai ek ajeeb sa darr lag raha hai! (she shook her head) nahi nahi ye sab tu kya soch rahi hai! ye sab tera vahem hai aur kuch nahi

A/N - kya Shreya ka ye darr kisi hone wali anhoni ka sanket hai ya sirf usska vahem? next chapter is the last chapter….the theme is inspired from a TV show but plot is mine! I hope you guys liked it please do review


	3. Chapter 3

Rajat reached his home he was not able to decide anything he started questioning his own evil intentions…..he was seating on the sofa covering his face with his palms meanwhile he felt someone's touch on his legs….he looked down and saw his **two years old daughter Chini** smiling pulling his leg..…Rajat wiped his tears and picked her up in his arms

Rajat (smiling) - chini! papa ko miss kiya meri princess ne?

Chini was busy in playing with his moustache he smiled and kissed on her cheeks….Chini played for sometime and slept in his arms….he took her to the room and make her sleep on the bed….he went inside his room and took a glance at his **wife** who was laying on the bed she was in coma since 6 months….his eyes filled with tears he left the room….

Rajat (in mind) - nahi! mai aise kamjor nahi pad sakta! please mujhe maaf kar dena Shreya! kahi na kahi shayad sach mai pyaar kar baitha tha mai tumse lekin nahi mai apne baap hone ka farz nibhaunga! meri chini ko usski maa ki jarurat hai….I am sorry but mujhe ye karna hi padega!

Voice - kaam ho gaya na sahab?

Rajat shifted his gaze to the direction of the voice and saw a old aged woman who was Chini's naini….he got up and went close to her

Rajat - haan kaam ho gaya! (giving the things of Shreya) mai vo saari chize le aaya hu jo aapne kaha tha!

Woman - usse shaq to nahi hua aap par?

Rajat - nahi bilkul shaq nahi hua! vo to mujhse itna pyaar karti hai itna bharosa karti hai mujh par ki (he couldn't complete his sentence words struck in his mouth tears started rolling down his cheeks he tighten his fist and closed his eyes)

Woman - **Vikaas!** aap sach mai ye karna chahte ho?

Rajat (Vikaas) - iss se meri wife Sandhya thik to ho jaayegi na?

Woman - haan vo to thik ho jaayegi lekin vo ladki nahi bach paayegi! ye kaala jaadu aapki patni ko to nayi jindagi dega lekin uss ladki se usski jindagi chin lega! ek baar fir se soch lijiye!

Rajat (trying to be strong) - aapko jo karna hai kijiye! par meri wife thik ho jaani chahiye!

Woman - aaj amavasya ki raat hai hum aaj hi ye vidhi karenge! mai piche wale kamre mai ye vidhi karungi koi bhi vaha nahi aana chahiye!

Rajat nodded his head and went outside….he was walking on the road dejected….he was feeling guilty

 **FLASHBACK STARTS**

Vikaas (Rajat) was very happy with his wife Sandhya and daughter Chini but one day his wife met with an accident and ends up in coma….he took her to the every doctor and tried every possible way to make her come out of the coma but all in vain….he was very upset seeing his daughter crying for her mother everyday he kept a naini for her but his daughter was missing her mother….he was very sad and then one day the naini came to him with a idea

Woman - sahab! aap apni patni se bahut pyaar karte hai na?

Rajat - mai apni patni aur beti dono se bahut pyaar karta hu!

Woman (understanding) - aap chahte hai ki aapki patni thik ho jaaye? aapki beti ko usski maa vaapas mil jaaye? (he nodded his head in yes) mere paas ek rashta hai lekin bahut kathhin (difficult) hai!

Rajat (teary) - mai chahta hu meri sandhya thik ho jaaye aur meri chini ko usski maa vaapas mil jaaye! mai usske liye kuch bhi karne ko taiyar hu! kuch bhi

Woman - Kaala Jaadu!

Rajat (shocked) - ye aap kya bol rahi hai?

Woman (explaining) - Kaala Jaadu! yahi ek rashta hai aapki patni ko thik karne ka….

Rajat was shocked to hear this he got angry upon the woman but the woman explained him everything and after alot of resistance he finally agreed for the sake of his daughter…

Rajat - thik hai mai taiyar hu! kya karna hoga mujhe?

Woman - aapko ek aisi ladki se pyaar ka naatak karna hoga jiska naam aapki patni ke naam ke pehle akshar (word) se shuru hota ho! jab vo ladki puri tarah se aapke pyaar mai pad jaaye aap par bharosa karne lage tab aapko mujhe usski kuch chize lakar deni hogi mai ek vidhi karungi aur usske baad aapki patni thik ho jaayegi lekin uss ladki ko aap par jara sa bhi shaq nahi hona chahiye varna ye vidhi kaam nahi karegi!

The woman explained him all the pros and cons of black magic and Rajat agreed to do what she says…

Shreya's sister Janhavi used to work in Vikaas's (Rajat) office he was the boss of Janhavi….she used to know him by the name of Vikaas…he get to know about Shreya from there….he hired a personal investigater and got to know everything about Shreya and then he worked out his plan

 **FLASHBACK ENDS**

Rajat (teary) - pyaar ka naatak karte karte mai kab tumse pyaar kar baitha pata hi nahi chala! Please mujhe maaf kar dena Shreya lekin mujhe tumhare saath ye karna hi padega! humari prem kahani tumhare liye ek Anhoni thi jo tumhari jindagi chiin legi!

The woman started doing all the rituals

 **At Shreya's House**

Shreya was walking in the garden area of her house she was smiling thinking about Rajat….meanwhile she started coughing badly she kept her hand on her mouth and coughed….she was shocked to see blood stains on her hand before she could understand anything her body started paining as if someone is twisting her body….in no time she got unconscious her nose was also bleeding…meanwhile her sister Janhavi came back from the trip she was shocked to see Shreya laying on the grass unconscious she immediately rushed Shreya to the hospital…

Doctor came out of the ICU after half an hour Janhavi ran close to the doctor…

Janhavi (worriedly) - meri bahen thik to hai na doctor?

Doctor - I am sorry but she is no more!

Janhavi's eyes wide opened in shock tears started rolling down her cheeks

Janhavi (in disbelief) - aap! aap jhuth bol rahe hai na? aisa kaise ho sakta hai kal tak to vo bilkul thik thi!

Doctor - hume bhi kuch samajh nahi aa raha hai ki aakhir unnhe hua kya tha! bahut hi ajeeb tarike se maut hui hai unnki it's very strange par hume kuch pata nahi chal paa raha hai ki aakhir unnhe hua kya tha!

Janhavi breaks down hearing that she started crying badly seating on the floor….Rajat heard what the doctor said hiding behind a wall he couldn't stand there any longer he left the hospital immediately…

Rajat was walking on the isolated road dejected! he was totally blank all the memories of Shreya started flashing in front of his eyes he falls on the floor on his knees and started crying

Rajat (crying) - mujhe maaf kar dena Shreya please mujhe maaf kar dena! sharam aa rahi hai mujhe apne aap par mene apne savarth ke liye ek masoom ladki se usski jindagi chin li! uss ladki ko maar diya mene jo mujhse itna pyaar karti thi itna bharosa karti thi mujh par! jiss ladki ne mujhe sache pyaar ka ahsaas karaya mene ussi ladki ko maar diya (he got up and started hitting his head on a wall punishing himself) I Love You Shreya! (shouting) I Love You

 **A MONTH LATER**

Rajat was seating in his room alone lost in his thoughts meanwhile his wife entered in the room with his daughter chini

Sandhya - Vikaas! mai aur chini papa ke ghar jaa rahe hai! hum dono kal tak aa jaayenge!

Rajat got up from his place and started walking towards Sandhya! **His back was bent it looked like as** **if** **something heavy was placed on his back…**

Sandhya (concerned) - Vikaas! ek mahina ho gaya jab se mai thik hui hu pata nahi tumhari pith ko kya ho gaya hai! aise jhuki hui pith aur pith ka dard kab tak sahoge? tum kyu jidd kar rahe ho jaakar kisi doctor ko dikha do na?

Rajat (smiling) - ye jhuki hui pith aur ye pith ka dard mai nahi chahata ki kabhi thik ho! mai bahut khush hu iss dard ke saath yahi to ek khusi hai ab meri jindagi mai! aur vaise bhi iss dard ko duniya ka koi doctor thik nahi kar sakta aur acha hi hai mai chahta bhi nahi ki ye thik ho!

Sandhya (shocked) - tum pata nahi aajkal kaisi ajeeb baate karne lage ho! khair mai papa ke yaha jaa rahi hu!

Rajat smiled and kissed on Chini's cheeks and bids a bye to them…Sandhya and Chini left from there

Rajat (glancing at his back) - Beach par chale?

He smiled and went outside he drove towards the beach where he and Shreya used to meet…..he sat on the sand

Rajat (smiling) - tum khush ho na yaha aakar?

"Bahut Khush Hu Yaha Aakar" Someone murmured in his ears

He felt someone's touch on his back the hands of a person reached near his neck and hugged him...he smiled and glanced at his back **Shreya was seating on his back smiling**

Rajat (smiling) - ab mai logo ko kaise batau ki ye pith ka dard aur ye jhuki hui kamar mujhe kyu khusi dete hai!

Shreya (murmuring in his ears) - mene kaha tha na mai kabhi tumhe chodkar nahi jaaungi! humesha tumhare saath rahungi! I Love You

Rajat (smiling) - I Love You too!

Shreya - tumne mujhe to maar diya lekin mere dil mai tumhare liye jo pyaar tha usse nahi maar paaye! aur dekho mai vaapas aa gai tumhare paas!

Rajat (smiling) - shayad humari prem kahani aise hi likhi thi anokhi hai lekin humari hai!

Shreya - hum dono humesha saath rahenge! humesha

Rajat - haan! hum humesha saath rahenge!

Shreya tighten her grip on his neck hugging him more tightly he smiled and touched her hands...

 **THE END**

A/N - as mentioned in the summary it was based on Paranormal Stuff 'Black Magic' don't kill me for this one...…it was all fantasy I know it's not possible in real life :p thanks for reading it


End file.
